Adam's Future
by kippybird
Summary: Adam has been sent to the future by some unknown pokemon. my first fanfic, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Come back inside, Adam

"Come back inside, Adam!" his mom was yelling. "Just a minuet longer." Adam said, walking deeper into the cave. He always loved exploring the caves in his backyard. Ever since he was born, he loved the caves on Cinnabar Island and all the pokemon that lived in there. But today was different. He had received his pokemon license from the registration office and he was looking for his first pokemon. He had never been this far in the cave before, and he was looking for a new one to be his starting pokemon. And that's when he saw it. At the end of the next turn there was a pink glow. When he got there he saw a pokemon he had never seen before. It was bright pink, with a small, fairy-like body with wings and was scratched up pretty badly. He reached for his pokedex and pointed it at the unknown pokemon. Not even dexter knew what the pokemon was. He reached for the pokeball at his waist. Just then the pokemon cried out in pain. Adam saw that it was cut up pretty bad and felt sorry for it, so he instead reached for a potion and sprayed it on the pokemon's wounds. It winced a little, then the wounds cleared. The pokemon blinked twice, flew up, and then disappeared. Adam was confused. What was that, where did it come from, and where did it go? Then, out of nowhere, an egg fell into his lap, surprising Adam. He could feel it moving around inside, and knew it was close to hatching, so he decided to abandon his quest for his first pokemon and take this back to his house.

"What happened?" Adam said, propping himself up on his elbows. He had been dreaming again. "Where am I?" He said, looking around. He somehow had ended up in the middle of a forest. The last thing he remembered was a bright pink light, like the one in his dream. Then he saw it again, only this time it was brighter. "I remember you!" he said, looking at the unknown pokemon he had met nine years ago, "Did you bring me here?" "Yes, I brought you here." The pokemon said. "W-what?" Adam said, "Pokemon aren't supposed to talk!" "Please calm down, Adam, and listen. I have sent you 200 years into the future. You are on a very important mission. You are here to show how misguided the people have become. You and your Tropius have been training for nine years, and I have helped make it special. So I leave the future in your very capable hands. Goodbye and good luck." And in a pink flash, the pokemon disappeared. "But wait, I don't understand." Adam said, but it was already too late. He thought about what the pokemon had said. Special? He had always known his pokemon was a little different, it wasn't the same color as all the other tropiuses, and he had learned attacks no other one could possibly learn, but he had never really thought much about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Crackle "Over here father, I'm getting a very strong reading matching Celebi's energy frequencies

Crackle "Over here father, I'm getting a very strong reading matching Celebi's energy frequencies!" It was a woman's voice. Adam scrambled into a bush and hid. Some bushes were rustling, and a girl emerged holding a scanner and riding a pokemon. This was a very strange pokemon, it looked liked a growlithe, but it was tinted brown and mud was running from his mouth. The girl spotted him, "Who the hell are you. Show yourself!" Adam emerged from the bushes, and put his hand on his belt. A man then showed up. "Sara, are you alright, I heard screaming and….Oh my God!" the man said spotting the other man. "Where did you come from?" Sara asked. "I live here." Adam said. "Don't lie to me, this island has been uninhabited since the volcano erupted 150 years ago. Attack Scruffy" the strange brown growlithe lunged at him. Adam managed to dodge the attack. "Go tropius!" Adam said, throwing his pokeball, releasing his pokemon. Sara started to laugh. "You can't beat me with that, my Scruffy's had a reic stone used on him, he's unstoppable against a normal pokemo-" She was cut off as a tidal wave engulfed her pokemon, ko-ing it immediately.

"W-what the hell?" She stuttered. "You talk too much, and know little." Adam said, "Return." "Well, that was quite a shock." The other man said. "My name is Prof. Charles. I must admit, that was a very interesting battle. If you don't mind, I would like to study that pokemon of yours Mr.….."

"My name is Adam. But I have a question, she said this island is uninhabited, is that true?" "Yes, ever since the last volcanic eruption, people have stayed away from this island, and it was eventually made into a nature preserve, why do you ask?" "Dad, what the hell are you doing? He is trespassing, and we don't even know his identification number!" "Please, I mean you no harm." Adam said, placing his hands behind his head. "As you can tell, Sara, he is merely a confused traveler. Please follow us, and we will feed you and your pokemon." "Thank you, I'd be happy to." Adam said, following Sara and Prof. Charles back to their lab. On the way, Adam noticed many pokemon on the way he didn't recognize, so he decided to ask about them when they get to the lab.

"Well, here we are." Prof. Charles said, opening the door to the laboratory, "Well, I think the first thing we need to do is get you some new clothes. What's your I.D. number?" "Ummmm, will this work?" Adam said, taking out his pokedex. "Look at that Dad, What is it?" Sara said, looking at the strange device. "Well, I'll be dammed, it's a pokedex. I haven't seen one of these since I was a little boy. My father had one of the last ones, they are said to be all gone, but this one looks like new. I guess we can give it a try." The Prof. said, taking the pokedex to a machine. "Where did you get one of those? They haven't been in use for over 100 years!" Sara said, staring strangely at Adam. "Ok, it worked. Hmmm," The Prof. said, "This is very interesting! According to this, you were born about 200 years ago! Now that can't be right, I'll pull up your records to verify your fingerprints. Please place your hands on the scanner to your left." "Uhhh, sure." Adam said, placing his hands on the scanner. "Well, I'll be damned! It's not a mistake." "Who are you?" They both said together.

"That's just the problem, I don't know how I got here. I was sleeping in the woods, and I saw a strange pokemon, a bright pink light, and I woke up here." Adam said, sitting down in a nearby chair. "Wait, you say the light wasn't green, but pink?" The Prof said, typing on the computer. "Well, yeah, why?" Adam said, scratching his head. "Did the pokemon look something like this?" the Prof said, bringing up a picture of a celebi on the sphere. "Yes," Adam shouted, "It looked almost exactly like that, but the one I saw was pink." "Dad, you don't think he-" Sara gasped. "Yes, that must have been why the readings were so high," The Prof. said, turning to Adam, "You are a very lucky man. Very few people ever get to see a celebi, and the shiny celebi is said to report directly to Arceus itself!" "Wait, hold on. What's a celebi and an arsenic?" Adam asked. "Well first off, its Arceus, not arsenic. Secondly Arceus is the ruler of the pokemon. And thirdly, celebi controls time and continuously moves through out it." Sara said, reading the last part from a notebook. "Very good Sara, someone's been studying, I see." The Prof said, standing up, "Well, its probably been a long day for you, so I say we get to bed. There's a guest room down the hall, you can stay in there. We'll catch you up on things tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

"Adam, Adam

"Adam, Adam! Its time for dinner!" the voice called out in his dream. "One sec mom!" Adam yelled back, crawling deeper into the tunnel. Suddenly, a bright pink flash, then nothing. Then, a voice. "Please calm down, Adam, and listen. I have sent you 200 years into the future. You are on a very important mission. You are here to show how misguided the people have become." Then another. "You can't beat me with that, my Scruffy's had a reic stone used on him." Then an image flashed into his head. It was a triangle shaped rock, yellow with a greenish glow to it. Then, another image, this time of a pokemon he hadn't seen before. It looked similar to a roseila, but it had three flowers on each hand, and a white flower on its head. But more importantly, was the look on its face. It was obviously in pain. Then Adam saw a yellow flash, and the roseila thing was suddenly purple colored and had two extra arms. "…how misguided the people have become." The words echoed again and again in his head.

Suddenly, Adam woke up. He was breathing heavily, and he was sweating. "What a dream!" He said, yawning and running his fingers through his hair. It was already morning, so he decided to go get some breakfast and see what the Professor and Sara were up to. So he got up out of bed, put on his clothes, and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Well, look who finally decided to wake up!" a strange man said. Adam suddenly jumped, realizing that he was surrounded by other strange people in similar outfits, all of which looked very strange. The outfits were gray, and each one had a big "TR" on the front. Something in the back of Adam's mind clicked, and he muttered "Team Rocket!" the strange man started to laugh. Then, realizing that he wasn't joking, he stood up and said, "You must really be from the past after all, if you can confuse team rocket with the one and only T-Riders." "T-Riders?" Adam said, "Are you some kinda biker gang or something?" "How dare you make fun of our organization!" The strange man said, reaching for his belt, "I'll teach you some manners." The man threw the pokeball, and a purple four armed roseila-like thing popped out. "No way!" Adam said, a surprised look on his face. "Ahh, I see even you can recognize true power when you see it." The strange man said, a smirk on his face. "No, it's not that." Adam said, reaching for and throwing a pokeball, "It's just, I had a dream about this thing." Adam's delibird was released. His delibird was a different color as well, purple instead of red, and it was definitely stronger than any of the other ones Adam had ever met.

The man started to laugh. "You've gotta be kidding me! You're going to try to beat my roserade, which has been exposed to the powers of a reic stone, with nothing more than a shiny delibird?" the man began to laugh again. "You scared or something?" Adam said, mockingly. The man stopped laughing, saying, "Why you… Thorn, extrasensory!" "Delibird, areoblast!" Adam shouted. "What the hell?" the man said, as his pokemon was immediately KO'ed by the blast of air from delibird. "Anyone else?" Adam said, facing the other men. In one big blur, the man picked up his pokemon, and they all left. "Yeah, and don't come back!" Adam shouted as they drove off.


End file.
